Akythan League
The Akythan league is an alliance of culturally and linguistically similar city-states located within the Akys Bay and surrounding regions. The Akythans are fiercely independent and although they recognize a greater cultural kinship with the other cities of the league, each is loyal only to their home city. Since the Azanid-Akythan war, the cities have united under a loose alliance, defending one another against foreign threats, but warfare between two cities of the league is common and seen as normal, not going against the alliance. History Prehistory Conquest of Thaddeus the Great Akythan-Solis War People Humanoids Human Beastfolk Goatfolk Minotaur Ratfolk Lionfolk Others Dryad Society Class Structure Citizen Citizen form the Elite of the Akythan league population, only about twenty percent of the population of given cities are true citizens, while most are Serf, Slaves or Metic. To be a citizen, one must be born of two citizens in good standing of their city. Citizens are the only class allowed to participate in the democratic system that is characteristic of the Akythan League. They are also allowed to hold government jobs and positions. As most are wealthy landowners, most citizens are devoted to scientific, magical, philosophical, commercial or artistic endeavors rather than working the land or practicing a trade. In war, Citizens form the elite of the military with each able men and women expected to afford spear, sword, armor, and shield and come to the defense of their city. The most wealthy contribute horses and serve as cavalry. Serf Serfs are in between free people and slaves. Although Serfs have some liberty, own property and have comparable lifestyles to many peasants, Serfs are legally bonded to a specific piece of land which they must work, paying heavy taxes to their city-liege. Most Serfs are ethnic Akythans that have worked the land for generations. They have few prospects although have much more rights than slaves, they own the land they are bonded with, have better legal protection and unlike slaves cannot be sold. In times of war, Serfs are often called to defend their liege city, acting as skirmishers or light troops supporting the hoplites of the citizenry. Slave Slaves are at the bottom of the Akythan hierarchy. Most are military captives or former Serfs who committed great crimes, (No matter how grievous, a citizen can never be enslaved) along with their descendant. As serf primarily work the land, slaves are relegated to even less pleasant duties such as hard labor including construction, transporting goods, mining, and working in manufactures. Slaves have very few rights short of protection from murder and torture by their owners. The killing of a slave, however, carries a much lower penalty than that of a serf or citizen. Metic (Foreigners) Within the Akythan League, any person not born of two citizens is considered a metic (plural metoikos), a status which can never be changed save for exceptional circumstances. Although metoikos are free to travel, trade, work and live within the League, they are not allowed to engage in politics, hold government office, or own land. It is important to note that citizenship is exclusive to one city, and citizen of one city are metoikos in others. A rare few people have received citizenship of a city for exceptional deeds of true heroism. Government Education All citizens of the Akythan city-states receive a free public education provided by their city, educating them in linguistics, mathematics, geometry, sciences, philosophy, history and politics, from age six to sixteen. The quality of a city's education is a common point of pride and boasting with neighboring cities. In addition, all citizens children are trained in the summer months in the martial arts, wielding spears and shortsword so that as adults they may fulfill their duties and defend their city. Military The Akythan cities do not maintain professional standing armies, rather, it is each Citizen's duty to come to the defense of their city when they are called upon. Any citizen of good standing must own their own weapons and armor and maintain them in good condition, to fail to do so is to bring great shame on oneself and risk societal privilege loss. Akythan citizens are trained from a young age to fight in the traditional phalanx method that has served as the backbone of the league's military. Upon reaching adulthood, all citizen must spend four weeks out of the year attending extra training or serving in minor military functions. The Akythan League bolster its phalanxes with auxiliaries taken from foreigners and serfs. Wealthier metoikos who can afford weapons and armor can gain great reward fighting in supporting role to the phalanx. Poor metoikos and serf are usually relegated to the roles of skirmishers using slings, bows, and javelin along with mere daggers. Economy Culture Language Religion Ethics and Morality Architecture Daily Life Cuisine Clothing Entertainment Sports Sports in the Akythan league are a matter of religion rather than entertainment. As such events typically coincide with the deity they are honoring. Pankration Pankrations are a celebration of the god of war, Marnamai. Pankration is a large tournament dedicated to unarmed combat, where two opponents face one another at a time with few rules where the fight continued until one contestant submitted or was no longer capable of fighting. Geography The Great Cities The Akythan League recognize twelve great cities as it's official membership with smaller client cities. Each great city proclaims to be best at one thing in the world, although the truth is often up for debate. # Massicos, City of Wool and Cheese # Eleutita, CIty of Horses # Phaistos, City of Forges # Akthia, City of Science # Debes, City of Flowers and Perfume # Rhypomnos, City of Oil and Wine # Kepetra, City of Warriors # Amosthena, City of Ships and Seafarers # Dioside, City of Pottery # Tanaclea, City of Grain # Lissenia City of Arts # Olydia, City of Faith Category:Lore Category:Nation Category:Inner Sea Nation